Life Savers
Out of every 100 Life Savers Gummies packages, there is one unique package bearing unusual life savers. Should you open it, you will find them in all sorts of shapes. For example, you may find one twisted in the shape of infinity. The odd thing is, if it ever touches your tongue, you will taste the sweetest thing you could ever imagine. But when you swallow it, the next thing you eat will feel bitter and you will have this feeling that you are missing something. That something is something that is important regarding your future. Whatever you do, you must not forget it. to this can be found below Another example. This one's even more disturbing. You will find a small reconstructed life saver that looks like it was stretched then ripped apart, had some pieces bitten off and then reattached yet there are no traces of saliva and it looks fresh. When you read it, it will spell EVILS FEARS. If you taste it, it will be tasteless but you will feel an incredible sensation and then nausea. Ignore it. When it touches your throat, you will start hallucinating and you will hear repulsive things and receive murderous thoughts so vividly you will be gasping for air as soon as you have swallowed it. When it reaches your stomach, you will start sweating and you will feel dizzy and likely pass out. Whether you wake up or are in your dreams, no one knows, you will be confronted with your biggest fear and surely die. Your body will be carried by the paramedics and they will be intercepted by a black van which will take your body away, never to be seen again. Other reports suggest black helicopters. But should you manage to overcome your fear, you will receive something in the mail that will bring your greatest joy. Finally, the darkest of them all, the skull shaped life saver. It will be composed of black and yellow life savers. Its eyes will be made from the red ones. Its taste is very difficult to pinpoint. Some say that it is sweet. Some say it is revolting. While others say it's bland. Should you consume it, you will immediately hear a knock on the door. Whatever you do, you must not answer it; the death reaper has come. You must suppress your fears and worries and all negative emotion and then reply, "I am free", shout it out if you must. You must sustain this stance until midnight and then he will leave. Now open the door. You will find the greatest secret the world can never know. But if you fail, you will die on that spot and your body will be nothing more than dust. Then a strong wind will come and carry your dust to unknown places. Your spirit will never be able to rest again. They say your taste preferences determine your future. They are right. If you found it tasty, you embrace death and have nothing to lose. There is a 50% chance you will die. If you found it revolting, you embrace life and are not willing to submit, and so you will surely die. If you found it bland, you don't care if you die. You just want to live life to its fullest. You will be rewarded for this with a great secret. Use it wisely. 8/19/2011 A new life saver gummy has appeared. It is described as being found amputated, cut in half, one-half remaining, one apparently discarded, and then both ends of the remaining half were united so elaborately that you cannot tell if it was ever a dual entity. Its shape resembles a horseshoe, but both towers toppled against each other into one single conglomerate resembling its former shadow; there is no hollow, no abominable hole. On the left side, there is what appears to be a skull or a skeleton. On the right side, there is what appears to be a snake. They say the second you taste this life saver, you will die. But it has been asserted that this is merely a warning, of an inconceivable death. They are in fact correct. When you eat it, you will suffer a fate worse than death. A tumultuous past and a never ending future. A chance to gain nothing and to regret everything. Sorrow will never depart from you. Everything will work against you. And yet the wheels of time will never stop turning as your misery finally ends and you are free. This is your sentence, your death sentence. Ashes to ashes, this is frailty... this is life. Addendum to infinity But most importantly, you must never, ever think about the meaning of the infinity life saver. If you discover the meaning of this symbol and why this life saver is twisted in that shape, you will receive a phone call. Answer it. The caller will ask you 3 questions corresponding to 3 life changing decisions you have made in your life. If you answer them all correctly, they will offer to replace your current package with a better one. Accept. You will receive a package in the mail one week later. When you open it, you will find a map inside. No one knows what this map leads to but some surmise Atlantis. Do you believe in a utopia? A heaven? It has been suggested that this map leads to Paradise. All I know is that when you reach your destination, you will not want to leave. If you do not answer correctly, you will find your package gone the next day yet there will be no trace of a search. Also, it will be as if you had never eaten from this package; you will have an empty stomach when you wake up. Even if you hide it, they will find it. If you happen upon them in their search and try to obstruct them, they will kill you. Investigations have found strangulation to be the most common death although some victims had gunshot wounds while others had signs of poisoning. And yet there is no sign of a struggle, nothing has been disturbed. Now you have reached the end of this particular myth. You must stop reading and skip the paragraph below. But if you have assisted them in finding it, if you assist them in finding it, read on. They will hand you a mirror. When you look into it (it is impossible not to), you will relinquish your job and career and abandon all the things you have come to love. You will forfeit your entire life and kill yourself right on the spot. You may be wondering how I know all this? Because I am them. Category:Ritual Category:Items/Objects